


Broadcasting Pleasures

by thestorytellerofkpop



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Aftercare, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, F/M, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Oral Sex, Originally Posted on Tumblr, POV Female Character, POV Second Person, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Sir Kink, Smut, You Blow Him During a V-Live, oral sex (male receiving)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 11:07:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20152591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestorytellerofkpop/pseuds/thestorytellerofkpop
Summary: Jungkook wants you to pleasure him during a V-Live, who are you to deny him?Excerpt:“If you don’t start doing your job properly I promise that tonight will be a living hell for you baby. You got that?” he threatened with a low hum. You nodded helplessly, feeling your panties dampen as you mouthed a ‘Yes sir’. Jungkook slapped your cheek, shoving your head back down to his cock.“Suck.”





	Broadcasting Pleasures

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing: Jeon Jungkook x Female Reader
> 
> Genre: Smut
> 
> Warnings: Oral sex (m receiving), blowjobs, semi-public sex

“Jungkook, are you sure-”

“Get under the desk Y/N. Now.” you quickly followed Jungkook’s order, squeezing yourself next to the giant gaming consoles and the tangle of wires. You looked up at him with innocent eyes as he sat down; you knew he liked it when you became obedient. 

“Jungkook-”

“Y/N,” Jungkook gently caressed your cheek, the tips of his fingers brushing over the supple skin. “Relax. I want to do this, and you wouldn’t get in trouble, I would. I’m willing to take that risk for this.” Jungkook reassured you with a fleeting kiss. He chuckled as he watched you case after his lips, his eyes growing dark with a smirk on his face.

“Now, are you ready to obey me baby?” Jungkook’s voice dropped an octave and you couldn’t help but nod, your lips parted in anticipation.

“Go ahead and start then.” Jungkook pat your cheek with urgency, pulling out his phone and setting it up against the computer, finding the perfect angle as your hands roamed his thighs.

Jungkook hummed in content as he set up his V-Live system; both in excitement and pleasure and your hand motions. You brought your hands to the seam of his pants, popping the button and pulling down the zipper slowly. You licked your lips at the sight of his growing erection, looking up at him through your lashes.

“Sir?” your voice was soft and airy and Jungkook couldn’t help but chuckle as he looked down at you.

“Yes baby?”

“Would you mind if you stood up for just a second so I can take your bottoms off?” you asked in your kindest voice. Jungkook sighed heavily, rising a few inches from his seat for you to quickly shove down his pants.

“Thank you sir.” you started kissing his thighs lovingly and Jungkook sighed at the feathery touches.

“At least you used your good girl manners baby,” he mumbled. “We’re live in 3…2…”

You watched Jungkook’s mannerism change immediately, a smile lining his lips and his flattering words flowing past your ears for the streaming fans on the other side of V-Live screen. The kisses you placed on his thighs slowly moved up to his crotch, mouthing his erection and fondling his balls through the fabric of his underwear. You heard Jungkook’s sentence falter after a particularly good suck against his clothed head and his hasty apologies, assuring his fans that he was fine and that he just stubbed his toe against his consoles underneath the desk. 

Jungkook ran a hand through your hair, pulling on it harshly and it was a challenge to not moan out from the domination. He slapped your cheek, pushing you down and silently ordering you to remove his underwear, his talking never faltering. With nimble fingers you slowly pushed them down his legs, savoring the skin-on-skin contact before teasingly licking his head. You heard Jungkook chuckle above you, his hand returning to your hair and trying to shove his cock further in your mouth.

“You guys are really _teasing_ all the members lately, it’d be nice if you guys would _stop_ and support us all wholeheartedly. I know we’re all kinda dorky and we love all the jokes! But maybe cutting back slightly would be a little nicer, dont’cha think?” Jungkook giggled to the screen but you can tell he was getting frustrated with your teasing and you couldn’t help but smirk up at him, resuming your tantalizing licks.

You ran your tongue along the entirety of his girth, using your hand to slowly pump and rile him up. Your lips wrapped around his head with the lightest of sucks and Jungkook let out a soft growl.

“Huh? Oh, it’s just one of the cords. It fell out of the socket. I’ll just fix it real quick.” Jungkook suddenly appeared under the desk, his eyes dark. He gripped your face in his hands, forcing you to look up at him.

“If you don’t start doing your job properly I promise that tonight will be a living hell for you baby. You got that?” he threatened with a low hum. You nodded helplessly, feeling your panties dampen as you mouthed a ‘Yes sir’. Jungkook slapped your cheek, shoving your head back down to his cock.

“Suck.” he whispered, sitting back up in his chair to reassure his audience that everything was okay, going back to talking with them.

You finally gave Jungkook the relief he needed, taking him down halfway and using your other hand to pump what your mouth couldn’t reach. With every bob of your head you took Jungkook a few inches deeper and deeper until he reached the back of your throat, gagging slightly against his length. You hollowed your mouth and fondled his balls, hearing Jungkook stop mid-sentence and sigh softly. He used his had to gather your hair in a makeshift ponytail, sneaking a glance down at your tear-filled eyes and flushed cheeks. He bit his lip and returned to the V-Live, guiding your head up and down his length.

You allowed Jungkook to take control of your mouth, trying to refrain from gagging too loudly or moaning out in pleasure. You sucked as he lightly thrust into your mouth, your hands gripping onto his thighs for support. Jungkook wouldn’t let up, in fact, you thought he wanted to get caught at this point. If his deeper breaths weren’t a giveaway, the constant movement of the chair certainly would be. However, the adrenaline rush of getting caught and the dominance Jungkook asserted onto you made you drip with lust. Your panties had to be ruined by this point and your makeup had to be running from the tears flowing down your cheeks and the saliva pooling at your lips. You swallowed around Jungkook and he let a moan slip past his lips, hastily apologizing to the confused and suspicious fans before shutting the V-Live down, allowing a loud growl to slip past his lips.

“God your throat is fucking amazing.” he moaned, shoving you down further and relishing in your throat constricting around him. He pulled you off of his length with a loud pop, and you gasped for air.

“Get on the bed. Hands and knees.” Jungkook ordered and you scrambled onto the bed, face flushed and debauched and opening your mouth wide to him. Jungkook shoved his bottoms down completely, sauntering over to you before shoving himself back into your mouth, thrusting into you as you bobbed your head.

“Naughty little slut, you love sucking cock don’t you?” you moaned in confirmation at his words, the vibrations causing him to hum in approval.

“I bet you’re soaked, aren’t you?” Jungkook teased, leaning over you to gently run a finger over your clothed slit. You whimpered at the contact, looking up at Jungkook with pleading eyes, begging him to touch you further.

“You’re drenched baby, do you really love my cock that much?” he teased, gripping your hair with both of his hands and taking control of your movements again. You slackened your jaw, allowing Jungkook to fuck your mouth.

“Your mouth is so hot and wet, god I can just imagine how that sweet pussy of yours would feel.” his dirty words made you moan, closing your eyes from the immense pleasure. Jungkook’s thrusts started to falter and you could tell he was close, so you loosened your throat, awaiting the release that was soon to come. Jungkook thrust once, twice before he called your name with a loud shout, moaning through his release as you swallowed every drop of his cum down.

Jungkook removed his cock from your mouth, leaning down to give you a passionate kiss. His thumb wiped your tears away and he moaned at the flavor of himself on your lips. 

“Are you alright baby?” he asked softly, laying you down next to him on the bed.

“Yeah, of course I’m fine.” you reassured him, but your hoarse voice made Jungkook touch your throat with concern. 

“You sure you don’t want any water?” he whispered, letting his lips place light, butterfly kisses against the hollow of your throat. You hummed in satisfaction, running your hands through his hair.

“You did so good baby, I think you deserve a reward, don’t you think?” Jungkook asked, letting his hand roam down your thighs to cup your mound.

“Please sir?” you begged softly, looking up into his dark eyes.

“Anything for my baby girl.”


End file.
